


another hole in the wall

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Superheroes, Dirty Talk, Glory Hole, M/M, Roleplay, slight name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Staring down the hole in the wall, Steve is really starting to wonder why he agreed to this....





	another hole in the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie, I present to you not only my first Stucky fic but my first MCU kink bingo square! 
> 
> The square I filled was glory hole.
> 
> As a heads up to any of my readers who like Stucky, my bingo card will be exclusively Steve/Bucky. I'm also thinking that a good chunk of my card will be filled by a multi chapter story I'm currently working on but (as we've all learned) posting works in progress doesn't work well for me so I won't start posting until it's done.

Steve still couldn’t quite believe he was doing this.

He glanced around at the mess on the floor that he was currently kneeling on and grimaced. This place was a goddamn mess but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. His palms were a bit sweaty with anticipation so he rubbed them distractedly on his thighs, drying them on the denim, and his eyes kept wandering to the hole in the wall that sat just about eye level.

 _This is nuts_ , he thought as he shifted around trying to get comfortable. _I can’t believe I said yes to this_.

 _But are you_ really _surprised?_ A smug voice asked, mocking him to the point he actually frowned.

Pushing the thought away, Steve wondered just how long he was going to have to wait when he heard the creak of a door on the opposite side of the wall. Heavy boot steps walked closer before settling before the hole in the wall. Steve was surprised to note the shiver of excitement that scurried down his spine but that was nothing compared to the shocking flash of heat he felt when he heard the harsh rasp of a zipper followed by the rustle of clothing.

This was it he supposed, rubbing his (once again) sweaty palms on his jeans though this time, he licked at his lips while his gaze latched onto the hole. He knew what was coming, what was going to happen next. The guy on the other side was obviously ready so Steve figured any second now…

...And then the tip of a condom encased dick poked through the hole.

 _Here goes nothing_ , Steve thought, shuffling just that much closer. He reached out tentatively and lightly grasped the guy’s dick before leaning forward to take the tip into his mouth. 

“Mmmm….that nice,” the guy said lowly, voice husky in a way that made Steve’s dick twitch. He must have leaned closer to the wall since just a bit more of his cock was pushed through the hole. Steve swore he could feel the wall vibrating in time with the guy’s words; he pictured him with his head bent, touching the wall for support. “Such a sweet mouth. Feels so good.”

With his mouth currently occupied, Steve could only hum in response, too set in his task to pull away to answer. The guy on the other side better damn well be enjoying this; Steve prided himself on his blow job skills and had never had any complaints and he damn well wasn’t going to start now.

Skipping past the amateur hour stuff, Steve settled in and took the guy down his throat. At least, as far as he could with the damn wall in the way. He imagined what it would be like without the wall...sinking down far enough that his nose touched pubic hair and his hand wrapping around firm hips...

The gasps and moans that filtered through the wall were music to Steve’s ears. Every single sound, muffled as they were, went straight to his gut and soon he was palming his hard cock through his jeans. God, did he want to touch himself, but he’d have to take his hand away from the dick currently in his mouth do to so and he wasn’t willing to do that. Some over the jeans massaging would have to do.

The fact that every rub to his aching cock caused him to moan deeply around the dick in his mouth which in turn caused a chain reaction of soft gasps and broken moans on the other side of the wall was purely a bonus.

“Fuck! So fucking good,” the guy groaned, a dull thud shaking the wall that Steve interpreted as either a hand or maybe a forehead smacking off it. “Bet you’re loving this, aren’t you? Bet you love having some stranger’s dick in your mouth, using you. You’re probably hard in your jeans.”

Steve couldn’t have stopped the needy moan that burst out of him even if he tried. His hips were rocking up into his hand as he frantically worked the cock in his mouth and a twist of guilt tinged pleasure flashed through him at what he must look like. Flushed faced and desperate on his knees eagerly swallowing down cock, groping himself through his jeans. Thank god no one could see him.

A dark chuckle filtered through the wall separating them. “Yeah, that’s right,” the guy teased, starting to get breathless now. “You’re a slut for it, aren’t you? G-got to have some cock in your mouth---oh!---like the needy slut you---are---oh shit! Gonna--gonna---”

There was an almighty thud right in front of him as a pair of hips crashed into the wall, pushing the guy’s dick further into Steve’s mouth. A sinful moan followed as Steve felt the flesh in his mouth throb, heralding the guy’s orgasm and briefly choking off Steve’s air.

Steve gasped when the guy’s dick slipped from between his lips and as soon as his hand wasn’t needed anymore, he reached down and ripped open the button and zipper on his jeans. He gracelessly shoved his hand down his pants, frantically tugging at his own hard, leaking cock and panting heavily. He was so goddamn turned on that he was pretty sure he’d explode if he didn’t come soon. 

Luckily it only took a half a dozen messy pumps before Steve was coming with a choked gasp before he could even get his cock out of his jeans.

He slumped against the wall, resting his forehead against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. Realizing after a minute or so that his hand was still down his pants, Steve grimaced and pulled out his come covered hand, scowling at the mess.

Great, now he needed new pants.

Suddenly the door to his right opened and in walked Bucky who looked entirely too pleased with himself.

“Hmmm...what was that I remember hearing?” Bucky mused airly, one hand held to his chin in a mockery of thought. He walked over and leaned against the desk to Steve’s left, crossing his legs and looking down at Steve with mock surprise. “Oh yeah! I seem to recall _someone_ saying ‘There’s no way it’s going to be that hot, Bucky. Real life isn’t porn, Bucky.’”

Steve scowled at the falsetto voice Bucky was using to mimic him. His voice was just as deep as Bucky’s thank you very much.

And okay, Bucky was right. 

 

_“Steve, that totally looks like a glory hole,” Bucky had said out of the blue, eyeing the hole in the wall between their bathroom and guest room/office. The crappy drywall, which had already sported some noticeable blemishes, hadn’t been able to handle an unfortunate encounter with Bucky’s knee and now sported another neat little hole. Hence why they’d been working on repairing it when Bucky had made his observation. “You know, we could---”_

_Pausing in measuring the new drywall, Steve had looked up and shook his head. “No,” Steve had interrupted. “We still have to fix the wall before we go for groceries and we have to get groceries so we can make dinner. We don’t have time for one of your sex detours.”_

_“Aww, come on, Stevie,” Bucky had whined. He’d turned the full force of his pout on Steve then. “This is like, the perfect opportunity for a little glory hole role play. When is this ever going to happen again?” He’d walked over and slipped his finger tips under the hem of Steve’s t-shirt before looking up coquettishly up from under his lashes. “Pretty please, Steve? You know how much I love glory hole porn.”_

_Steve had managed to hold out until a sneaky pair of lips latched onto his neck like a manipulative sex leech._

 

“Alright, alright,” Steve sighed. He stood up, finally too disgusted with his jizz encrusted underwear and pants to sit still any longer, and brushed drywall dust from off his knees and shins. Cleaning up the mess from their little repair job was going to be a pain, Steve could already tell. “You were right, I was wrong, now I need to go get new pants. Are you happy?”

Arms slithered around his waist, pulling him to a stop before he could start to walk away and reeling him back so Bucky’s chest pressed against him. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said flippantly. He nuzzled at the crook of Steve’s neck and Steve found his annoyance fading. “I knew you’d see things my way.” Bucky brought his lips to Steve’s ear and whispered huskily, “it was really hot, wasn’t it? It just sucks I didn’t get to see what you looked like.”

Steve chuckled, unable to help but smile and nod in agreement. “Same, but that’s kinda the point of glory holes, Buck,” he pointed out smugly. Valiantly ignoring his uncomfortable clothing situation, he turned so he was facing Bucky and kissed him. “It was fun but I vote we stick to regular blow jobs. I like seeing what I do to you too much to give it up.”

Bucky sighed and nodded. “Agreed. It’s a crime to not see you when you’re on your knees for me.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve’s hand darted out lightning quick and there was a yelp as Steve smacked Bucky on the ass. Steve grinned as he backed away swiftly to avoid retaliation from his shocked looking boyfriend. “Now, thanks to your little game, I’m going to go clean up and get some new pants while you get back to work on the wall.”

Steve didn’t bother to muffle his laughter as he strode out of the room and down the hall, Bucky’s grumbling pouts about cleaning up following him all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it folks. I hope I did a good job on this one. I'm a bit nervous about posting of course since it's my first time writing these characters but hopefully I got in the ballpark.


End file.
